Twilight - A very 'Human' Christmas
by As if it Never Occurred
Summary: Christmas is about to come, and as usual the Cullen's are not that excited to confront Christmas again. This time Bella & Alice take the advantage to make this Christmas very "Humanish" for their Family.


I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer is the author of these series.

I would be grateful for reviews from anyone. This is my third story.

Thank You to anyone who has posted a review or read it !

* * *

It was _December 22nd._

The weather was very _chilly_ outside.

It was two days before Christmas at the Cullen's house and Alice wanted to have a completely different Christmas celebration. She thought of having a different touch to it, and thought on what to do.

"Alice dear, what are you planning to do with those make-up materials?" Esme called sweetly from the cushion she sat on which was on the couch.

"Oh, it's for the Christmas celebration Esme! how exciting!" Alice giggled as she shook with excitement, making her hair bounce up and down.

Esme flashed her warm mother-like smile in return, and continued to read her magazine.

Alice bounced back to her room and sat on her pink chair, deep in thought again.

_Bingo! _She thought to herself smiling.

She finally came up with a creative idea that the family had not done or tried before. She went off to see Bella at her house.

When Alice arrived, she pressed the doorbell once and waited patiently outside for someone to open the door for her.

Bella finally came opened the door and looked surprised at Alice who didn't visit her house like this normally.

Alice stepped forward, "Hey Bella! Do you mind if I come in?," she asked sweetly smiling brightly.

"Sure Alice" Bella replied a bit late, from her presence in front of her house.

Alice went into Bella's room and sat down still smiling, her golden eyes ever so bright.

"I've got a plan for Christmas at our house, and you can help me! There's so much I've got to tell you Bella! I promise it's exciting!" Alice squealed in excitement.

"Really? Okay then, I'll help as long as I don't mess things up for you guys" Bella replied in a steady voice, a light tint of blush evident in her cheeks.

Alice grabbed one of her hands and led her to the floor of her bedroom where she'd placed a box. They both crouched down, Alice over excited. She opened the box and a whole set of make-up, glitters, hair colours, liners and even lipstick came into view.

Bella gasped at the site and Alice laughed.

"Don't worry Bella, it's nothing boring. You are going to be my fellow make-up assistant until Christmas!" Alice exclaimed eyeing Bella in an, I-know-you-can-do-it glance.

Bella looked back up at Alice, "Okay so what's the plane Alice?", she said a little excited as well.

Alice leaned beside her closer, "We are going to make everyone looking human! Of course with the help of these beauties", she pointed at the huge box stuffed with make-up, "and make everyone experience one another on how they looked as human decades ago! How's that Bella?" she said finally finishing her sentence.

Bella looked startled, "Well okay sounds fun, if your family doesn't mind", she said gaining more confidence.

"Sure they won't mind. They might like it" replied Alice fighting to hide a smile behind her face.

They both giggled at the thought of the Cullen's looking like humans with make-up on. This couldn't get any _better!_

Next day at the Cullen's house . . .

"Good morning Bella! Come in, come in!" said Alice gesturing Bella inside to the Cullen's mansion.

"Had a good sleep? I hope I didn't call you out too early have I?" asked Alice looking a little apologetic.

Bella stepped into the house and took off her jacket and hung it next to the rack, "No Alice not at all, actually in fact I didn't have anything on schedule today. Since it's the holidays" Said Bella cheerfully.

The two of them sat down in Alice's bedroom on her pink mat, and opened up the box of materials to find pieces of fabric to make costumes for each of the family members. Alice decided to make a rich-rose red lace dress that would be suitable for Esme and her _human _make-up.

Bella was making a costume for Edward first. Alice rolled her eyes at his name.

As two to three hours passed fastly by, the two had made beautiful costumes. The men's were not so bad. The girl's costumes were fabulous: Esme's red-  
rose laced dress, Rosalie's light pink short dress, Alice's bright mini skirt with jacket and Bella's Silvery-black dress that had a ribbon that billowed around.

"There, all done!" said Alice giving Bella a high-five for team work.

Bella came out to the kitchen and asked Esme for a glass of water, which she kindly poured from a glass jar and handed it to Bella.

As Bella started drinking, Alice came and sat down next to her.

"Bella, I just thought of another idea… I'm not sure you will like it though...", said Alice and trailed of looking at the water that Bella was drinking, "but you have to try, why don't you make-up as a _Vampire _Bella? One of us?".

Bella nearly spat the water from her mouth back out, managing to swallow it before she couldn't hold it.

"What? A _Vampire_ Alice?" she exclaimed very surprised.

Alice nodded in approval, looking innocent as ever, "Yes", she said waiting for her reply.

"Well, alright Alice, but only this once okay?" said Bella as she sighed looking into her honey like eyes which lit up as soon as she said yes.

"Thanks Bella! This will be truly exciting for everyone!" she squealed excited again, bouncing in her seat a little.

Next day, Christmas . . .

Bella and Alice gathered all their materials and first headed to Esme and told her to follow them into Alice's room, and Esme quietly followed them inside.

Alice locked her door and sat next to Esme on her bed.

"Esme we are going to make you human, by applying make-up and some decorations! My assistant Bella will help you today" Alice said to Esme who let out a chuckle, as if she were watching little children play with make-up.

"Really? Can you do that Bella, Alice?" she said amusingly looking at both of us smiling.

"Sure we can Esme. We're planning to make everyone human today when we celebrate Christmas in the evening" she replied smirking.

Esme let out an _Oh _and giggled with us.

_So the work went on…_

After twenty minutes, Esme had been officially turned into a human. She still looked beautiful as before with her hazel contact lenses in place, her rosy cheeks and pink lips and also her warm coloured skin.

"Wow you look amazing Esme!" Alice and Bella both said at once, satisfied at their work of art.

Then they handed her a mirror. Esme gasped at her image and touched her face, to see if this was really her. She was surely impressed in what they had done.

Alice told Esme to stay in her room until she said to come out, and Esme agreed, to surprise everyone as well, as she knew everyone else was going to surprise her as well shortly.

The next candidate up on the roster was Carlisle.

As Alice finished explaining what they were about to do to him, they moved on to work on his face. They opened all sorts of materials and tried it on his face. If it didn't match, they rubbed it off and started again. They asked what colour Carlisle's eyes were when he was human, and received the answer _Blue._

When they were finished Carlisle's hair was combed to the side making pieces of his hair hang down on his forehead. _He looked as young as ever! _

As he got changed into the suit we designed for him, we put his contact lenses in, which were the colours of the sky.

"My, my Carlisle! How old are you? 18?" asked Bella marveling at the work.

Carlisle chuckled at her question, and thanked the girls as they told him the rules.

After Edward, Emmet, Rosalie and _we_, were finished, we had everyone in their rooms and offices.

"Everybody come out on the count of three! One…two…three!" said Alice in her beautiful dress.

Everybody heard her directions and came out slowly from their rooms, first was Edward, with his beautiful emerald green eyes. Alice marveled at the sight.

Then shortly Jasper entered the living room as well with Rosalie behind.

_They looked Fabulous!_

The Esme appeared, elegantly making her way to the living room, behind her Carlisle followed silently. Esme turned around and found that she was facing at a handsome man with blue eyes, who gave a warm smile.

"Carlisle, is that you? Really?" she asked coming to his side immediately and placing a hand over his shoulder.

"Yes my dear. Hasn't Alice and Bella thought up an interesting idea of us becoming human?" he said giving a soft kiss to her cheek.

Everyone marveled at each other's presence, especially Carlisle's fantastic sky blue_ eyes_ which fascinated them all. From gold to blue.

Then everyone realized that Bella wasn't around.

"Where's Bella Alice?" Esme asked with Carlisle beside her.

"Come out Bella!" Alice said looking towards a door that was shut.

To their surprise a person reluctantly stepped out of the door revealing her very pale but gloriously beautiful white skin that gleamed, with her silky hair that bounced off her shoulders. Her dress billowed behind her as she entered the living room. Everyone stared at her, with wide eyes.

"Bella?" Edward and Esme said at the same time.

Alice came by Bella's side grinning, "This is what we look like you know! She's dressed up as one of _us!"_ said Alice pulling Bella forward.

Everyone looked into Bella's now honey golden eyes that flashed brilliantly in the light.

"Wow you look amazing Bella" exclaimed Emmet from beside Rosalie who was also stunned by her beauty.

"Thanks Emmet" said Bella who now didn't show any sign of blushing because the thick layer of make-up.

Everyone including Esme, Carlisle and Edward smiled at my new appearance. They each hugged me.

"Looks like we have a new family member!," said Esme wrapping arms around Bella's shoulders, "but your unmistakably warm Bella", she chuckled as well as the others.

Edward went over to the stereo and pressed the play button. Beautiful music started flowing out like honey in summer, composed by Edward. He gave a  
smile when Bella sighed smiling at the sound. Edward was the first to take Bella's hand and dance. Everyone else started to dance with their partners as well. Jasper leaded Alice in elegant twirls and steps.

"This is the best Christmas ever!" cried out Esme while Carlisle continued to guide her in the dance.

"I certainly agree Esme!" replied out of her beautiful twirl.

Everyone was happy and enjoying the dance.

The Cullen's house was the only house that glowed with warm lights at night, that could be seen from outside. Giggles and laughs could be heard if listened carefully.

_But who would?_

The beautiful Christmas Night continued through the beautiful music that was like an invisible veil of happiness flowing, and surrounding the house.

It was the most _pleasurable_ moment.


End file.
